A Change in the Wind
by No Names McGee
Summary: AU. Set from the middle of New Moon. Bella never jumps, but her life does continue. Edward never comes back and Jake goes for the kiss. But a year after Edward leaves Bella is attacked and everyone's lives change. But how?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a story. Please tell me if i should go on with it. I don't know what to think about it and i need feedback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else in this story. If i did, i would not be posting this here. I'd be ms. Meyer and freakin' awesome.**

Bella

I tucked a small strand of hair behind my ear with a sigh, pulling into the cracked driveway. My rumbling truck puttered off and I leaned back on the headrest with my eyes closed. It had been a long day at the diner. Heart wrenching, too. I hated working on Saturday nights. So many couples went out to dinner for a romantic evening. So many little reminders of what I still longed for.

My hands squeezed the steering wheel as I sat back up. I was 19, lonely and living with my father. I had no future and no social life. I was a waste of air. I could have gone to college, but I just could bear the thought of leaving Forks. I could have been with Jake and lived at least a half-life, one where I at least had the sweet to go with the bitter. But somehow it felt dirty. Every time I kissed him, I was reminded by how it should have been_ Him_ touching my lips. It was_ his_ lips I longed for, not Jacob Black's.

I pulled out the keys and threw them in my purse, grabbing it and my jacket from the passenger seat. I still had to hop to get out of my truck and my feet landed with a crunch in the deep snow. I slowly trudged to the front door and looked for myhouse keys. Charlie was big on locking the door after 8.

I heard something step behind me, and my hands froze. I turned the keys so they stuck up between my fingers and balled a fist before twisting around.

I lost my balance on the icy ground and felt myself falling, but not before a fiery arm snaked around my waist and holding me steady.

"Jake!" I said, relieved and angry. "Don't stalk up on my like that. I could have hurt you." He steadied me on my feet, chuckling in his deep, premature voice.

"Oh, I'm scared now, for sure! Bella punching a werewolf. What a sight." He gave a toothy grin, as if emphasizing the face that he was a mythical creature and I was a little human.

"I just came to make sure you made it home all right. Seattle's been pretty dangerous lately and I got worried."

I blushed slightly, awkward by his show of affection. I put the keys back in the door and pushed it open.

"As you can see, I am just fine. I didn't even trip tonight, thank you very much. It was a boring night." I walked in the house, Jake following close behind. I hung up my jacket and threw my purse on the kitchen table as Jake sat down. He gave me a friendly smile. I leaned back on the counter and gave him a tired smile.

"Why are you out so late? My shift ends at 11, and I thought you had the night off. Jake," I said, a little worried,"You aren't letting Sam run you ragged, are you? You need some rest." I looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He could almost be mistaken for a 20 something, big and brawny and independent. His eyes were tired, though, and he was moving a little slow for him. I hated seeing him so sleepy.

He laughed. "Hell no. I'm as fit as a fiddle." I caught him stifling a yawn. "And I don't want to worry you, but Sam let the entire pack go tonight. We caught a fresh scent on your little _friend_. I wanted to check on you."

I didn't even react to this news except for turning around and grabbing some dirty dishes from the sink, soaking them in soapy water. News of Victoria came every other month. She was spotted here, she had killed another hiker, she had been through there. I no longer felt real fear.

"Bella, I want to talk to you. The last time we talked you got a little angry." He stopped, and my hands just scrubbed more furiously. "If you don't want to accept me as your love, then why can't you respect me as a friend." His voice broke, and i shut my eyes to hold back the tears that wanted to flow. I loved him. I just didn't love him enough. How was I to tell him something like that?

I looked out the window, searching for the words to tell him. They never came, because just then a red blur crashed through the window and threw me into hell.

Edward

_She's dead. She's gone. She was killed._

Every way I phrased it, it stung. It burned through my core and my mind to the point of insanity, but it wouldn't shut up. I cradled my head in my hands as the mantra repeated itself in my head as a vision of Bella, my Bella, floated into oblivion.

Ever since I had gotten Rose's call my mind had switched to auto drive, my feet throwing me forward. I couldn't remember how I had gotten within the walls of Volterra or why I was sitting in the hall outside the Volturri audience chamber. All I could remember was that Bella was gone, and I would soon be, too.

A man, a vampire, popped out of the chamber and cleared his throat. I looked up at him with a haggard expression and he seemed to be at a loss for words. "Mister Cullen, uh, sir, the Masters would allow you, to, um, to speak now. Pl-please come in." He shuffled the door open, and I rose slowly, painfully.

"Edward, my boy! Look brothers, it's the Cullen son. Oh." Aro's originally cheerful face dropped to a frown. He let out a gust of air. "I don't believe this will be a pleasant visit, will it?"

I shook my head, eyes dropping to the floor. Suddenly the floor looked as if it offered an escape. I fell to my knees, arms limp to my sides.

_This is, well this is just pitiful. _

"Masters," I choked out, eyes meeting their faces. "Masters, I come to you in great sorrow, pain, misery…" My voice fell away. _She's dead_. I flinched. "I need your help." I choked back a sob as I saw Bella behind my eyelids, smiling gently and beconing me forward. _"Come on, silly. Spit it out." My Bella said. "I trust you."_ I shook my head. Don't trust me, I wanted to tell her. You can't trust me. I'm not worth it.

"Aro walked over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. I felt the sudden pull of memory, moments flashing through my eyes. I saw her in Biology, hiding her face from me. Bella sleeping in my arms. Her smile, her laugh. Her cry. I tensed at the last one. The woods. Rosealies call. And finally, my thought and views of this moment. _Just kill me. Kill me for her._


	2. stepping Back

**From now on the rest of the story will be in Bella's point of view, so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor shall I ever.**

1. Stepping Back

My eyes snapped open, everything coming into clarity much faster than usual. I sighed. My dream, unusually vivid, was still imbedded in my mind, the pain of it slowly receding. Some of it, like Victoria launching herself through the glass, was so detailed I wanted to scream. And Jake, morphing so fast and throwing me out of the way. I even felt the pain of when I must have landed on glass, or something was flung at me. My hand drifted up to my collarbone. I could feel a jagged scar, so close to my neck.

I suddenly noticed I wasn't in my room, or at my house, even. It was unbelievably cold and I was surrounded by rock. I gasped. A smell, so strong, was making my nostrils flair and mind scream. It reminded me of the time a friend's dog rolled in a dead animal.

"You…you're awake." A choked voice emerged from the shadows, and I suddenly found myself growling. Growling? My hands flew over my mouth. Why was I so angry? I sprang up surprisingly quickly and took a few steps deeper into the cave. What was going on?

"Bella, its ok. I promise I … I won't attack you. Just calm down." A dark figure came into view, hands held in surrender. It was Jake. He looked terrible.

"Jake? What did you do to me? What the Hell is going on!" I almost yelled. His face broke, and he turned away from me. I tried breathing through my nose again to calm down. I almost fainted from the stench. It seemed to be coming from him.

"Bells, listen to me. Just stay calm and relax. Its hard for me to control myself, and if you move…" He couldn't finish his sentence. I hated seeing him so broken up. He was my Jake, love or no. I took a hesitant step toward him.

He growled, spine rolling. He was morphing? I stopped and my breath stopped. It was then that it clicked. I didn't need to breath. I hadn't blushed, even though I was alone with Jacob and extremely upset. My hand went to my chest. No heartbeat.

"Oh God. Dear God." So it wasn't a dream. Victoria really did attack me. She bit me, too. I was a vampire now. "Jake, what happened?"

"The redhead, she saw you, thought you were alone. I guess since we crossed through your house so much she never noticed the fresh scent." A dry, hoarse laugh made me look at him. He let out a breath of air. "I tried to get you away fast enough, but she was fast, too. I pulled her away before she could do any real damage, but not in time. She bit you. Then I killed her for killing you." He wouldn't meet my eyes.

I couldn't speak, couldn't even blink. Victoria was dead and I was a vampire. I would never see my friends again, or my family. I couldn't go back to work. I couldn't see Charlie…

"Charlie…"

"He alive, but not too good. The story is that someone broke into your house and kidnapped you. I was jogging by and saw the broken window and… blood."

He took a deep breath, and suddenly something changed in him. His face went from my Jacob, broken and lost, to the hard resolve of Sam's little soldier. His eyes snapped up to mine, and I cringed. "I want you to leave. I never want to see you in Forks again. Ever. I want you to go and never return. If you do, well… I'll have to kill you."

If my blood could have ran any colder, it would have just then. My chin went up and I swallowed the lump in my throat. He was right, but it hurt to here him say those words. "Where will I go?" My voice sounded a little more desperate than I intended it too.

His fingers went through his hair, combing it back. He seemed relaxed now, confident. He was gone. "Honestly? Go back to Cullen. He'll be happy to have his pet back. But you can't stay in the Peninsula, and you're lucky if you stay in Washington." I wanted to beat that blank look from his face.

"Fine."

"Fine."

The silence stretched on for a while, both of us not willing to give in. But the look on his face, his eyes. It tore at the only wound I still had. My heart.

"Jake-"

"No. What's done is done, Bella. We can't go back. _You are dead to me_." He turned to go, scooping a small bag from the cave floor. "You have three days to get out."

I watched him go, through the hidden entrance and into the rain. And then I fell to the floor to cry my last tears.

**I didn't really like this chapter. It was wierd to write, but hey. It somewhat frames whats goin' on in my head.**

**Thanx to all my reviewers. Awesome Beans! Yall all get a batch of virtual cookies.**


	3. Leaping Forward

**Thax for waiting. I got caught up in life a bit. I don't think you'll have to wait this long in the future. Updating makes me happy when the slew of the reviews slap my email. **

**I got some confusion over the crying thing. Now, hypothetically, she would have tears left over from her body making them as human. She kinda has to use them up or they dry up. Dry is boring.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name wasn't Stephenie Meyer. But if you thought so, I'm flattered, truly. She does own the Twilight series, after all.**

**3. Leaping Forward**

I was cold. Extremely cold. It was dark and I was mentally exhausted and I was cold. Life didn't look so good if this was to be my forever.

My arms chaffed against my skin, moving as fast as a blur, but not even physics would help. Dry sobs still choked through my throat (the tears had dried up hours ago) and I whimpered in my own pity.

Because, frankly, my situation was that bad. My throat was basically on fire with thirst. I was officially abandoned, with no one to turn to that I wouldn't kill or attack on accident. My metal state was on the edge, ready to take that graceful drop into oblivion. And I was _**cold. **_

But oddly, I felt ok. I wasn't sore and my thoughts were as clear as glass. Even with the darkness covering me I could see clearly, and I could smell _everything._ Physically, I was perfect.

I decided to use this to my advantage. I wasn't helpless anymore, I knew. I needed to suck it up and get a move on, get a grip on reality. I crawled my way over to a wall, and leaning against it, I took four good, deep breaths. The smell of wet dog had long since drifted away, and I could detect the clean, earthy smell of the rocks and forest lurking outside. Some creature slept nearby, making my throat catch. But I calmed myself, and concentrated on the task ahead.

I had to go somewhere dark, with a lot of foliage. I needed a stable shelter. I also would need new clothes. The ones I wore were bloody and torn. I would also need to learn whet, or if, my special ability was.

I needed the Denali clan.

The name just swam to the surface of my mind, causing a small smirk to curve my lips. It was such an easy solution. They would shelter me, especially because of my certain… connections. I could learn from their experience and get a good look at my future. But the greatest perk of all: they would know how to find the Cullens.

I could contact Alice and talk to her first. Then I would track down Edward. How could he refuse me as an amazing vampire? I had a plan.

I stood up so much more gracefully than I was used to. I wiped my clothes and walked out of the cave, taking another great breath. Suddenly the world looked so much better. But then again, that had always been my way. Decisions hurt, but actions were easy. And I was a girl on the move.

Another great breath and I found that sleeping animal again. It smelled, oddly, like all the greatest, most delicate meats wrapped up in chocolate. Weird combination, but irresistible smell. I threw myself over to instinct and attacked.

I burst through the foliage, falling on a dozing moose. A strangled snort was all it could voice before I expertly delivered a death blow. My teeth sank in, and I instantly relaxed.

From what I had heard from Edward and his family, I expected to taste some sensational rush. The instinctive part of me begged for that glorifying ecstasy. But instead I was greeted with something like water, dank and tasteless. Still, I continued to drink as I noticed the burning in my throat was cooling. By the time I was finished, I felt nothing.

The moose was partially on me, so I pushed it off and got up slowly. Its lifeless body was definitely a mood killer to my relief. I stood, covered in blood and dirt, before the carcass. I felt so wrong, staring at it. I dug it a shallow grave and pushed it in to get it away.

And so I was fed. The fire put out, I felt even more optimistic, even as the pain of the kill sank back. All that was left was a long walk north. All that was left was my destiny.

**I'm sorry it took me so long and then it was soooooo short. The others will be longer, I promise. Just bare with me. **

**For those who want a third chapter Edward reunion, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Eddy will be joining us later in the story will all his godliness, but I cant use him right now. The plot's all in my head and he just will have to wait. I don't like it either.**

**I felt like I rushed the ending a bit. Oh well. **

**Yall know I love you, right? Really, kudos to yall for reading this crap. And then updating. You make my day just so much better.**


End file.
